1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a rotary driver using an oscillation element for driving an oscillatory wave motor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 58-148682/83, Japanese Patent Provision Publication No. 59-96881/84 and Japanese Patent Provision Publication No. 59-96883/84 disclose rotary drivers using oscillation elements such as electro-striction elements.
In any of these rotary drivers, a plurality of electrostriction elements are combined into a solenoidal form and are polarized in alternately opposite directions in the circumferential direction. AC voltages are applied to the electrostriction elements to produce a traveling wave in the form of a phase-shifted oscillation along the end surfaces in the circumferential direction, thus driving a driven member in contact with the end surfaces.